Changing Colors
by TwilightRide
Summary: Michelle, a not so ordinary girl from New York, is sent to Montana to build "character". Two other guys there fall madly in love with her, because she's something special. Edward Cullen finds her, after Bella had been killed, and chemistry happens.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**A/N This is an except from a novel I am currently writing. For me to post all I have written on here, I want 10 reviews!**

**Cue Evil Laughter.**

**Non-Disclaimer: I do in fact own this novel and most the characters it contains. So if you steal them, you will wake up the next day in my basement, chained to the wall!!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Edward Cullen. :( Yes, he does appear in my story, since it has to be fanfiction. XD  
**

**Anyway, on with the story!  
**

"Whatever!" I said, jumping up from the big, oak table. "Don't you get it? I don't care! I don't care about your precious farm, okay? I didn't even want to come here! Do you get it now? God, sometimes I think you are all so stupid. . ."

Almost at once, the flare of anger in me died out, and I stood there, not believing what had happened. In keeping with my false anger, I stalked out of the house, hyper-aware of the eyes boring into my back.

On my way to my mare, Aurora, I slammed the barn door, and knelt beside it. I cradled my head in my hands and sobbed. I could hear the hysterics coming from my chest. I tried to stand, but my legs wobbled, and I fell to the ground.

I stayed there in the dirt for what seemed like hours. Starting to calm down, I pushed myself into a sitting position, hugging my knees.

It was then it hit me. That smell, so delicious. I mentally shook myself, _No, no, there aren't any humans here. . . What's wrong with me now? I _realized with a gasp that the hot, skin tightening sensation was coming from Aurora, who was in the stall next to the door. I tightened my grip around my legs.

_No! I can't do it! What's happening to me? I have to get away from here! _I was almost in pain, thinking about how I would _love _to take my teeth and slice into skin, and drink the blood that flowed from the line. I shook with desire.

--

**Ooh, cliffy! Tough luck, readers. Cue The Smallest Violin In The World.**

**Okay, guys! See that little button down there? Push it! Flames are accepted. 10 reviews that say I should continue, and I will!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ha! I'm such a softie. I felt so good after reading just ONE review that I happened to get, I was like, "!!! I need to write. !!!" So, you get the picture. I have to give gratitude to that one reviewer, PRICEL, I'M TALKIN BOUT YOU!!! With five words I felt like someone liked my little story so far, and I was encouraged. I have some more for you all who read my lame-o stuff!**

**Claimer: I own this plot and characters besides Edward Cullen, who has yet to show up in my story. (Sorry impatient ones, it will be awhile, hehehe)**

**

* * *

Previously. . .  
**

_No! I can't do it! What's happening to me? I have to get away from here! _I was almost in pain, thinking about how I would _love _to take a knife and slice into skin, and drink the blood that flowed from the line. I shook with desire.

* * *

I squeezed my eyes shut, and tried not to breathe. It didn't work. The sweet flavor made it's way into my mouth, and my mind rejoiced over the taboo taste. I tried to clear my head, and stood again. Turning to face the barn door, I rejected any thoughts at all. Jaw clenched shut, I pushed against the wood and let the cool, non-threatening air wash over me, no scent except for the fresh grass, and the lingering human smells that did not make a dent in my suddenly peaceful aura. I opened my eyes and looked around me. I noticed the black forest only yards away from me. I raced towards the dark, and when I heard the crunching of bracken beneath my feet, I stopped, and viewed my surroundings.

I sat beside a little stream that was unusually loud, and trees covered in thick green moss. _Wow. _I thought. _I came a long way in such a short time. . how did I do that. . .? _I pulled my sweatshirt on, and sat beside the babbling brook. I imagined my face to be brooding, and confused. Definitely confused. I heard a crunch in the leaves behind me. My eyes snapped open. Huh. . . I didn't realize they were closed. My torso twisted unconsciously toward the sound, and I looked up to the most beautiful boy I had ever seen in my existence.

* * *

When my mother first brought me to Montana, I had thought she was crazy, completely insane to think that hard labor on a farm would change me into a sweet innocent girl again. She does not seem to grasp the fact that I am never going back to who I was. Never. I know that this life I had been living was useless, and not where I belong. And yet I find no peace of mind underwater, or as a chick off the streets. I feel as though I had been born into the wrong species.

* * *

This man is _definitely _not normal.

* * *

Chapter Two!! I'm proud of myself! I know they're short, but it's all that I can get out at once. HAPPY TURKEY DAY! Reviews are great! (HINT) Edward Cullen might appear!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

My heart pounded as I looked up in awe at the man in front of me. He staring beautifully into my eyes, and I gulped.

_Why!? Why did I come here!? Why is he staring at me!?_

The thoughts in my head raced, and I was sure I could never tear my eyes away from his perfect body. Then I noticed something. It had been minutes since he first walked through the trees towards me, and he hasn't blinked once. . . As if on cue, he blinked slowly and surely, as if to let me know he was normal. Now I was worried, I didn't know why he was here, or what he wanted, and why he was staring at me this way. Now his lips moved, and I barely caught what he said.

"Hello, Melle." He said.

I could hardly make myself speak. His voice was just so beautiful. And...and musical, and all I wanted was for him to say something else, anything at all, so I could hear the glorious sound that was his voice. As I marvel over him, he spoke again.

"Melle, are you alright?" He didn't seem too worried, perhaps a little smug, like he knew what I was thinking. . .

"I'm _fine_" I snapped, a little haughty. "Who are you?" I managed to put on a bit of a defensive front, dispite the . . .the conditions.

He opened his perfectly shaped lips again. "I am Edward, and I seem to have interrupted your calmness, I apologize, and I shall go." He smiled a little at this.

"Yes, goodbye." I said the words, but as I did, my heart told me to beg him to stay. He walked gracefully out of the small clearing, and my intuition told me he wasn't going far. Fine. He wanted to stay and spy on me, then a show he shall get.


End file.
